Regrets
by Pancake Reira
Summary: Elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre trois-cents-dix-sept. Les volets étaient tirés et la lumière irradiait dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha du lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et posa ses yeux verts émeraudes sur le beau visage de Gaara. Lui avait les paupières fermées, et Dieu seul savait s'il les rouvrirait à nouveau.


**Regrets**

* * *

– Je vous en pris, sourit poliment la secrétaire, je … vous connaissez le chemin.

Sakura étira un sourire quelque peu moqueur devant l'embarras de l'employée. Évidemment qu'elle connaissait le chemin, elle venait presque tous les jours depuis deux mois. Elle s'écarta du bureau et emprunta le couloir qui permettait d'accéder à la chambre de Gaara. Elle vissa son regard au sol et marcha à grandes enjambées. Elle détestait l'hôpital, elle haïssait les médecins et tout ce qui tournait autour. Toutes ces salles blanches et aseptisées lui donnaient envie de vomir. C'est le comble pour quelqu'un qui fait des études de médecines, railla t-elle intérieurement. Mais en commençant ses études, elle n'avait évidemment pas prévu que son petit-ami aurait un accident de voiture et tomberait dans le coma.

Elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre trois-cents-dix-sept. Les volets étaient tirés et la lumière irradiait dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha du lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et posa ses yeux verts émeraudes sur le beau visage de Gaara. Lui avait les paupières fermées, et Dieu seul savait s'il les rouvrirait à nouveau. Des cheveux roux tombaient sur son front pâle et ses lèvres étaient presque blanches.

– Bonjour Gaara ! s'exclama Sakura avec toute la joie dont elle était capable même si le voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse – comme tous les jours où elle venait – mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

– Désolée de ne pas être venue hier, j'avais un examen assez important. Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?

Elle lui caressa lentement la joue et lui déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. C'était froid, sans vie. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers qu'ils échangeaient avant. Avant l'accident.

– J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Ce crétin de Naruto à enfin fait son _coming-out_. Et il s'est enfin casé avec Sasuke. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, soupira t-elle en levant les yeux. On en avait marre de les voir flirter sans aller au bout. Tu trouves pas ?

Elle attrapa la main du roux et joua avec ses doigts distraitement sans cesser de fixer son visage. Elle voulait tellement revoir ses magnifiques yeux verts. Elle voulait tellement qui lui sourit encore ou qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Le _bip-bip_ incessant d'une des machines reliées à Gaara lui donnait mal à crâne. Et puis ce silence ! C'était oppressant, étouffant. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– Tu me manques Gaara. Tu me manques horriblement, hoqueta t-elle en sentant les premières gouttes salées glisser sur ses joues.

Elle posa sa tête près de son cou et pleura. Longtemps. Ses épaules tremblaient et elle étouffait ses sanglots dans l'oreiller de Gaara. Elle oublia toute notion du temps et remonta dans ses souvenirs.

C'était en février, le quinze pour être précis. Il n'avait pas neigé mais les routes étaient couvertes de verglas, Sakura s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il faisait froid, très froid. Elle n'avait pas pu aller à son université car les bus ne passaient pas. Gaara lui avait proposé de l'emmener en voiture mais elle avait refusé, trop contente de souffler ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans aller en cours. Lui y était allé. D'après les témoins la scène se serait déroulée en très peu de temps un poids lourd perdant le contrôle de son véhicule, un immense carambolage et Gaara prit au piège. Naruto l'avait appris en premier et c'était chargé de le dire à Sakura.

– Il est dans le coma.

Cette phrase l'avait achevée. Elle avait crié, hurlé, pleuré, refusant de croire son meilleur ami. Mais quand il l'avait emmené voir Gaara à l'hôpital, elle avait pris conscience de la dure réalité.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. La bouche pâteuse, elle s'étira en faisant craquer ses articulations engourdis et essuya ses joues mouillées de larmes. Gaara n'avait pas bougé – même si ce n'était pas une surprise, Sakura espérait toujours.

– Bon, je vais y aller Gaara, murmura t-elle en se relevant du lit. Je reviens demain avec Naruto je pense.

Elle se pencha pour lui donner un baiser puis récupéra son sac et sortit de la chambre. A peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres qu'un homme aux cheveux grisonnants l'interpella.

– Mademoiselle Haruno !

Elle se retourna et soupira en reconnaissant le médecin attitré de Gaara. Un homme poli et très gentil, mais malgré cela Sakura ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier car l'état de Gaara ne s'améliorait pas. Et elle en voulait au monde entier.

– Docteur Hatake, salua t-elle d'une voix froide et tranchée, une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

– Vous venez de sa chambre ?

– Question idiote.

Kakashi soupira mais ne répliqua rien. Il savait que Sakura avait mal et qu'elle le haïssait sûrement.

– Rien de nouveau j'imagine ? railla t-elle en plantant ses opales émeraudes dans les siens.

– Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais ne perdez pas espoir. Gaara est jeune et je pense qu'il s'en sortira.

– Revenez me dire ça quand il sera réveillé, grinça t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie en faisant claquer ses talons.

* * *

Sakura se gara et tourna la clef de sa voiture pour couper le moteur. Elle attrapa sa veste en jean et sortit avant de claquer la portière. L'air était frais pour un début d'après midi mais il n'y avait que très peu de nuages et le soleil brillait.

– On sent que l'été arrive, souffla Sakura en rangeant sa clef dans son sac.

Elle marcha jusqu'à une petite maison peinte en blanche, aux fenêtres minuscules et à une porte d'entrée en bois. Elle toqua deux coups secs et attendit en souriant. Une petite femme âgée d'une quatre-vingtaine d'années vint lui ouvrir et s'exclama de joie en la reconnaissant.

– Sakura ! Ça fait longtemps !

Sakura la prit dans ses bras et lui claqua deux bises sonores sur les joues.

– Les cours me prenaient tout mon temps, mais maintenant que les examens sont finis je viendrais plus souvent !

– Je suis contente de te voir, sourit la bonne femme avant de s'effacer de l'encadrement de la porte, entre !

La jeune femme obéit et enleva ses chaussures qu'elle rangea sur une étagère. Elle ferma doucement la porte et la rejoignit dans le salon. C'était une pièce aux couleurs chaudes – les murs peints en rouge et orange – et ornée de tableaux en tout genre. Sakura s'assit dans le canapé ocre et son hôte lui servit une tasse de thé.

– Tu penses avoir bien réussi ces fameux examens ? questionna t-elle en versant de l'eau chaude dans sa propre tasse.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais Chiyo, comme le morale c'est pas trop ça, mes notes en pâtissent aussi.

Chiyo regarda Sakura baisser les yeux avec tristesse. Elle aussi connaissait Gaara et l'annonce de son état l'avait terriblement secouée. Elle avait été une grande amie de la mère du roux et connaissait celui-ci depuis sa naissance.

– Rien de nouveau ? demanda t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

– Non.

La réponse de la jeune femme claqua comme un coup de fouet et Chiyo s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir posé la question. Elle porta sa tasse brûlante à ses lèvres pour faire passer son malaise et remit son chignon en place. Sakura replaça distraitement une mèche de cheveux rose derrière son oreille et se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue, consciente d'avoir été quelque peu désagréable.

– Désolée Chiyo, souffla t-elle en baissant la tête, je …

– Ne t'inquiètes pas ! s'exclama la vieille femme en secouant ses mains devant elle. Je sais que c'est dur et j'étais été idiote de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Excuse-moi.

La rose étira un léger sourire. Chiyo était l'un de ses plus grands soutiens. Toujours elle avait été là pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Toujours elle l'accueillait chez elle pour lui servir une tasse de thé en parlant de tout et de rien.

– Je suis tellement à cran, souffla Sakura d'une voix presque inaudible. Je veux qu'il revienne Chiyo.

Celle-ci resta silencieuse, son cœur se serrant douloureusement. Tout le monde voulait que Gaara revienne. Mais elle savait que Sakura le désirait encore plus.

– Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à l'attendre, hoqueta Haruno les larmes à coin des yeux, mais j'ai _besoin_ de lui. Pourquoi il ne le comprend pas ?!

– Sakura-

– Je finis même par lui en vouloir Chiyo ! Tout les jours je vais le voir ! Tout les jours ! Alors... Alors pourquoi j'ai rien en retour ? Pourquoi ?

– Calme-toi ma puce. Il va revenir. Je te le promet.

Sakura éclata en sanglot ; Chiyo se leva et s'assit à côté de la rose qu'elle enlaça tendrement. Elle considérait Haruno comme sa petite-fille. Et elle haïssait la voir dans cet état, ses beaux yeux émeraudes mouillés par les larmes. Lui caressant doucement les cheveux, elle lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes comme l'aurai fait une grand-mère. Sakura s'accrocha de plus belle à sa vieille chemise, la trempant de gouttes salées. Mais Chiyo n'en n'avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui l'importait était de chasser la tristesse de la rose.

– Chiyo …, murmura la rose entre deux sanglots.

– Oui ?

– Promet moi que tu seras toujours là. Je t'en supplies …

– Bien sûr, mon ange. Je serais _toujours_ là.

* * *

– Sakura !

Haruno se retourna, ses cheveux roses virevoltant. Elle sourit à Naruto qui arrivait vers elle en courant. Elle posa son sac à terre, pour soulager ses épaules. Le blond, une fois près d'elle, lui planta une bise sonore sur la joue et lui ébouriffa sa chevelure lilas.

– Tu vas à l'hôpital tout à l'heure ?

– Oui, comme d'habitude, sourit-elle tristement.

– J'viendrais avec toi.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher, silencieusement. Sakura avait le regard vissé sur le sol, le coeur en morceau comme à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait – même indirectement – que Gaara était dans le _coma_.

– T'es passée chez Chiyo ?

– Je suis allée prendre le thé avec elle, hier. Je l'avais pas vu depuis deux semaines à cause de ces foutus examens, grimaça avec une moue qui fit rire Naruto.

– Elle va bien ? s'enquit-il, connaissant l'attachement de Sakura à la vieille femme.

– Oui, super. Elle pète la forme même !

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur. Uzumaki sourit tendrement en regardant la rose. Dès qu'elle parlait de Chiyo, son sourire revenait, ses yeux devenaient malicieux et elle gesticulait partout. Il connaissait l'attachement de Sakura pour la vieille femme. Et il lui en était reconnaissant d'être un tel appui dans la vie de Haruno. Il savait parfaitement que sans cette femme, sa meilleure amie serait perdue.

– Tu sais Sakura ?

– Mmh ?

– Elle à l'air génial Chiyo, murmura le garçon les yeux dans le vague.

– Évidemment qu'elle l'est ! Elle-

« _So we're bound to linger on. We drink the fatal drop. Then love until we bleed. Then fall apart in parts-_ »

– Allo ? souffla Sakura, son téléphone collé à son oreille.

Naruto fronça les sourcils quand il vit des larmes salées coulée en masse sur les joues pâles de Haruno qui avait pourtant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Oh mon Dieu, laissa t-elle échapper en éclatant de rire.

– Sakura ?

– Il est là ! Il est là !

– Quoi ? demanda le blond, plongé dans l'incompréhension.

– Gaara, chuchuta la rose, Gaara est là.

Pendant que les traits de Naruto s'illuminaient à l'entente de la nouvelle, Sakura sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami en pleurant de joie.

– J't'emmène, articula t-il maladroitement en amenant Haruno vers sa voiture.

* * *

Sakura poussa doucement la porte de l'hôpital, tout à coup inquiète. Il était vraiment là ? Ses yeux verts qu'elle trouvait si beaux seraient ouverts ? Si elle lui parlait, il lui répondrait ?

– Entre, idiote, souffla Naruto en la poussant vers l'entrée.

La rose s'avança timidement dans la pièce blanche qu'elle détestait tant. Kakashi, au chevet du lit de Gaara, lui sourit et l'invita à s'approcher.

– G-gaara ? chuchota t-elle la voix tremblante.

– Sakura... Ça va ?

– Gaara …

Sakura ne retint pas la vague de chagrin l'envahir et se laissa tomber sur le lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

– Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

– Moi aussi, sourit le roux en posant une main sur ses cheveux lilas.

– Je t'aime Gaara. Ne pars plus.

– Jamais, murmura t-il.

Il lui embrassa doucement les lèvres et elle se sentit revivre. Gaara était là. _Tout allait bien._ Elle agrippa ses cheveux roux pendant qu'il passa sa main désormais chaude dans son cou. Elle était ivre d'amour, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. L'idée d'appeler Chiyo pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle lui traversa l'esprit mais elle voulait d'abord profiter de Gaara, s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là et que ce n'était pas un mirage.

– Je t'aime Sakura.

La rose sentit ses doigts trembler de joie et de désir, alors que le garçon caressa doucement sa joue.

– Moi aussi je t'aime. Sans toi je suis plus rien.

– Je suis là, t'inquiète.

Gaara entremêla sa main à la chevelure rose de sa petite-amie et sourit, heureux et apaisé. Le cauchemar était fini. _Tout allait bien. _

– Sakura ? Ton téléphone sonne, intervint Naruto en secouant son cellulaire devant ses yeux.

– Décroche s'il te plait, marmonna Sakura avant de repartir dévorer les lèvres du roux.

La blond obéit et sortit de la pièce pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux amoureux. Gaara serra Sakura dans ses bras, rassuré de sentir sa chaleur s'insinuer dans ses veines. Elle était là, il était là. _Tout allait bien. _

– Sakura !

Cette dernière se redressa et perdit son sourire en voyant la mine sombre du blond.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Chiyo est décédée.

* * *

Le cimetière était vide. Il y avait quelques personnes âgées, sans doute des amis de Chiyo, sa famille et plusieurs jeunes adultes qui la connaissait. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, habillée de noire, qui pleurait sans s'arrêter. Gaara était posté à côté d'elle, les yeux secs mais l'esprit brisé par le chagrin. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir. Sakura s'accrochait à son épaule, les joues baignées de larmes. Un vieux prêtre récitait une prière en latin. Chiyo n'était pas croyante mais sa famille avait tenu à ce qu'elle est un enterrement catholique. Le curé termina son office et Gaara poussa Sakura devant la petite foule, l'encourageant d'un baiser dans le cou. La rose hoqueta quelque peu avant de regarder avec tristesse la pierre tombale grise.

– Chiyo, commença Sakura d'une voix tremblante alors que Gaara la serra plus fort, tu étais, et tu le resteras à jamais dans nos cœurs, la personne la plus adorable et gentille de ce monde. Comment te le dire maintenant ? Je te répétais sans arrêt que j'avais besoin de Gaara. Mais j'avais autant besoin de toi. Tu es la plus merveilleuse des femmes de cette foutue planète. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu restes ici. Tu es mon modèle Chiyo. Plus tard je veux être comme toi. Aussi magnifique, aussi géniale, … Non, t'es encore mieux que ça. T'es mieux que tout le monde. Personne ne sera à ta hauteur. Je t'adore. J'adore ton thé, j'adore ta maison, j'adore ta coiffure, j'adore tes yeux. J'adore tout de toi. Ton sourire et ta voix sont ma drogue. Je serais sans doute en éternel manque. Tes mains. Tes mains vont me manquer aussi. Elles sont belles comme toi. Elles m'ont appris à faire plein de chose. Et je ne t'aurais jamais assez remercier. Je t'en veux Chiyo. T'avais pas le droit de partir. Tu m'avais promis que tu serais _toujours_ avec moi. Tu m'appelais ton ange. Mais c'est toi l'ange. Jamais je ne t'oublierais. Ce n'est pas possible. Personne ne peut t'oublier. Parce que tu es extraordinaire.

Sakura renifla maladroitement, sa voix brisée par les sanglots.

– Je t'aime tellement. Tu vas me manquer plus que tout. Adieu Chiyo, acheva t-elle en pleurs.

Chiyo Akasuna

1930 – 2012

_Regrets éternels_

* * *

Reviews ? Tomates ? Lynchage ?_ ._.  
_


End file.
